An Undeniable Love
by jenlillian
Summary: We all know what was going through Katniss' mind during the 74th annual Hunger Games, but what was her fellow star-crossed lover Peeta Mellark thinking? Just felt like writing this.. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Everyone always said love was something unimaginable, something that can't be seen, but clearly felt. Everyone said love wasn't easy, love was full of roller coasters each one bringing its own new twist and turn. Everyone said this and everyone said that.

For too long I have listened to what everyone else says. For too long I actually believed what everyone else said. But what would happen if I didn't listen to everyone? If I listened to what was inside my heart and what made sense to me as a person.

After one of the roughest weeks of my teenage life I found myself standing on a metal plate, either seconds or days from my death. No one told me anything the second I got reaped. No one told me you're going to survive, you're strong and you're coming home. Everyone believed my fate was sealed. I was going to die. There was only one hope in this dark week, a girl. Not just any ordinary girl I found myself looking at, but the girl I have loved for most of my life.

The girl whose look could send shivers down my back and emit fiery flames of desire. I was too young. I was merely a sixteen year old boy who didn't have much to show for himself. I worked at a bakery with a family that never showed me what love was like. When I first locked eyes with this girl, that was the first time I felt the fire inside build up, the only thing cooling it was the cold rain that fell that day.

I only remember the sharp sting from my mothers hand. I can't recall where my motive was for burning that loaf of bread, but today as I stand seconds from running off this death trap, I know it was out of love for that girl, for Katniss Everdeen. I chance a glance in her direction and the memories from the week flash in front of my eyes. She has her grey eyes set on something shining in the sun 10 or so feet in front of me. It takes me a few seconds to adjust my eyes when I notice the familiar shape of a bow and the bag of arrows leaning against the bow. Instinctively I shake my head and connect eyes with Katniss. She brings her brows together, setting a confused look upon her beautiful face. I wanted to mouth no, but the canon goes off and suddenly everyone is running towards the pile of supplies in the center. I take one last look behind me just to make sure Katniss has made it out of the worst. I notice her lunge toward a backpack before the only thing I can see is green.

Here is where my fate lies. Here is where I will welcome death like an old friend because Katniss needs to live, Katniss needs to win. Whether she knows how I feel about her or not, her fate is already sealed in my mind. She will live.


	2. Chapter 2

A flash of yellow, a slight breeze as her hair whirls around her moving with the almost warm breeze. Their is a hint of spring in the air as I grip my book tighter to my chest, there she is, today is the day Peeta. That thought crossed my mind everyday I watched her leave school.

"I am such a coward."

I curse myself for speaking into the dark. Cato could be feet away from me with a knife ready to pounce. I let my left hand fall into the soft earth I am sitting on, in frustration I grasp onto the damp soil bringing a clump of it into my hand. It's nearly midnight as visions of past events swarm around my head like trackerjackers, deliciously seeking out their prey. I drop the dirt and cross my arms over my chest holding tightly to the ever growing pain that lingers there. Eventually I can't keep my eyelids open any longer and pull the hood of my jacket over my head, settling in for the night.

A rustle a few feet away from me jolts me awake. I grab the dirt again only to drop my head low, that dream wasn't real Peeta. She isn't next to you. I raise my head again only this time to find a large, bulking male standing over me. I skitter back and bang into the trunk of the tree I slept by last night. It's Cato. Here comes death, I greet it and let it settle in my body. It can't be too bad.

"Hey Lover Boy! Sleep nicely last night?" His rough district two voice resonates through the small area we are at.

I decide it's better to not say anything. I just put Katniss in front of my mind and keep her there, thinking of her intricate braid, grey eyes, beautiful olive skin, and her adorable scowl any other guy would run away from. I smirk. Oh bad idea Peeta Mellark.

"What are you smiling about? I could be this close to killing you!"

This close? You mean you're not just going to flat out kill me this moment? I consider how much time has passed and truly believe what he just said. So, I consider the alternatives.

"What can I do for you Cato?" My voice sounds rough and thick with sleep, but that doesn't seem to cross him.

He shifts his weight from his left foot to the right. He throws the spear in his hand in my direction. I pull my right arm over my head defensively thinking his small talk was only going to give me hope, but here was my death scene. Instead it lands in my lap completely un-harming me. I look back to him, confusion clearly written all over my face.

"We want to find the girl on fire, you're our best hope." He says it so matter-of-factly, like here have this weapon and we will go find Katniss and kill her with your help. _Kill her_. Oh hell no! I try not to change the expression on my face before I get up on my feet.

"You want me to join the Careers?" I have no idea why that came out of my mouth, it's pretty obvious he does.

"Don't get too excited. If it takes long enough to find your girl, we just might have to kill you." That's when a sick and twisted smile reaches his face followed my several peals of laughter behind him. Suddenly I am surrounded by the boy, Marvel I think, from district one and his girl tribute, Glimmer. God these district one names are disgusting. Then comes little Clove, Cato's district partner and she crosses her arms smirking next to Cato.

"Welcome to the alliance Lover Boy." Her voice sends shivers down my back, not the good kind Katniss does, but the kind that makes me want to drop this spear and run for my life.

The war has just begun. Time to play my place in this game. One step closer to death. A memory flashes in front of me, Katniss reaches for the yellow dandelion on the ground and as she looks at me a look of longing reaches her eyes. The feeling in my chest tightens further, if I can find her I can save her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Thanks for those of you who reviewed the first two chapters I am really excited to write this story. I will try to update it as much as I can, but I am about to the end of my first year of college so I am pretty busy with projects and exams. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :)_

There's one thing in this world that makes me forget about all the bad happening in my life. Just the way the brush flows over the paper, and how one swift movement in my hand can suddenly change the entire mood of the piece I'm painting. When that yellow paint suddenly dissolves into the orange and out of that comes a sunset. I rarely have the time to paint, but when I do I finally feel like all of this corruption and death happening around me is a distant memory.

The sudden rush of cold coming from my left hand makes me shake my head back to the present. I dump out the water that is overflowing from my small water bottle and make the short walk back to our camp with Glimmer and Cato in front of me. It's only been what feels like a few short hours since I officially became a part of this alliance and I still don't know how to feel about it.

Hell, I feel safe, above all else. The people that are the most vicious are suddenly wanting me in their company. It would feel great if it wasn't just because I would be a big help in finding their number one target. I try to stop these never ending thoughts and listen in on what Cato is saying.

"We have to get this kill count up. There are still too many people left and our grand finale has to be that girl." It is then that his blood thirsty eyes connect with mine. Again that shiver runs down my back and I try to focus on my fingers instead of looking back at him. He continues to talk, but my mind races ahead. He wants me dead before Katniss. Seems fair, a nice way to go, but I can't let Katniss die. Not while I am still breathing.

Suddenly, I hear the familiar whoosh of a knife cutting through the wind before it lands on a small animal near the trunk of a tree. I turn to Clove who is sitting next to me and take note of her stoic, determined face. I really hope she wasn't picturing me when she did that. She quickly stands up and goes to retrieve her knife and the small animal. Marvel begins the fire as Glimmer counts her arrows. Arrows. It happens so fast I don't even realize it until it hits me hard in the chest.

"Katniss, good morning." My dad's over friendly voice urges me to move closer into the back of the kitchen where I know she is. I peer around the corner and notice the small hint of a smile as she hands over the squirrel to my dad. He hands her a loaf of bread back as they make small talk.

"So, did you get this one in the eye again?" My dad's laugh booms.

Katniss shrugged her shoulders. "It's the cleanest way to get the kill."

A sharp pain in my chest puts me back in the arena.

"Hey Lover Boy you ok over there?" Glimmer says from her spot across the fire. Four pairs of eyes are looking back at me before I let out a breath.

"Yeah, fine."

The piece of meat that Clove caught is being passed around the circle along with a few apples. I keep wondering where they are getting this food from, but don't think to ask and instead generously take it.

"I honestly thought she was serious after that interview she gave, but I just kept wondering how smart do you think you are when you are gonna be one of the first ones to die?" Marvel let out a laugh. The others laughed in unison adding their comments to the conversation.

"She's only 12 and she's from district 11. No way she knows how to survive," chimed in Glimmer as she took a bite out of her apple.

"What do you think 12?" Cato asked with a hint of happiness in his voice.

"About what?" I tried to sound disinterested, I had to keep up this facade somehow.

"That little girl, Rue, from 11."

"Oh, she's small. Seems like a good tribute."

They all scoff at me, Marvel even chokes on a piece of meat he is laughing so hard.

"Whatever you say. You know how to relax man?" Cato said to me.

"What?"

"You just seem so tense. Relax, we aren't going to kill you yet. There's more work to be done."

I tried not to show it, but I was really tired of the killing jokes going around in this alliance. It doesn't seem pretty humorous to me. I guess that was just the mindset of a career.

"Yeah, right." I finished saying before laying down.

It was quiet for a few minutes until Clove almost fell standing up in excitement.

"Cato, Cato look there!"

I rolled over to see where she was pointing and in the distance there was a faint glow, almost like a fire. Before I could take another breath, Clove started walking toward it, Glimmer and Marvel had their weapons ready and Cato quickly put his backpack on. I followed as quickly as I could behind them, picking up my spear.

They were running so fast and the energy I could feel from them was the only thing allowing me to keep up with them. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew it wasn't Katniss. She was smart, she wouldn't do something like this to draw attention to herself.

I finally caught up to them and they were huddled around a small area. In the center I could make out a small girl stricken with fear at the sight before her.

"Bad idea little girl," Cato said viciously.

It only took a second, but the familiar whoosh of the knife made contact with skin and her scream shot through me like a live wire.

"Come on, let's keep going."

I forced my eyes away from the scene. First kill I had to witness and probably many more to come. I forced the spear into my other hand, just plain wishing it wasn't there anymore. We walked a few more minutes before Cato stopped our party and cocked his head to the side.

"Where's the cannon?" I realized then that it hadn't gone of either. Cato looked at me and I knew what I had to do before he said anything more.

I quickly turned around and went back to the girl. I had to do this to gain their trust, I had to keep Katniss alive. No matter how much this was going to hurt, I had to do this. She was shivering and the blood kept flowing from the spot Cato cut her. She looked up at me in desperation.

"Please," a small whisper escaped her lips.

"I am sorry."

I bent down to her and lifted the hair out of her face. I pushed the spear quickly into the spot where Cato's knife got her and got up onto my feet, hitting the spear against leaves as I left. The cannon boomed just as I met up with Cato and the others.

"Okay she's finished now. We can move on." I wanted to forget about that as soon as possible. I had to keep moving, keep the act up, and keep my mind focused on the one thing keeping me alive right now. Katniss.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi all! Thanks for all the support with this story. As suggested by a reader I agree and will be taking things slow. So, essentially each chapter will be equivalent to a day or a day and a half. I hope this is ok since most fanfics are pretty fast and quick. Without further ado here is Chapter 4 :)_

It was never a difficult task for me when it came to making friends. I had several close friends back in district 12 and we have all stayed good friends for a majority of my life. So, when I joined the careers I thought it would be an easy task to convince them I was on their side and I was ready to kill alongside them. I was convinced that after a day they would willingly accept me as one of their own, but I guess life threatening situations are different. No one in the careers, especially Cato, was fond of me.

Today was slightly boring. We sat by the river that flowed through the arena and washed our clothes, trying to retain some sort of routine. I had finished cleaning and sat on the riverbed looking at all of the plants surrounding the shoreline. I was transfixed by the colors and thought about how easy it could be to disguise myself here if I ever needed to. Smash a bunch of leaves and place them on my arms, I could blend right in.

There was a lot of silence in the group today. I was getting more and more intimidated by them every minute. Cato took it upon himself to lift some heavy rocks around that were near the river. He would always lift one, look up at me, and place it with the others. He was ten times stronger than me. Sure, bags of flour are quite heavy, but not compared to the rocks Cato was easily picking up. It was terrify to watch him. Clove wasn't any different. She had strapped nearly a dozen knives to her chest and was in the process of sharpening them, each and every one of them. Coming from district 2, Cato and Clove most likely had been training since birth for these games. Fighting in secret buildings, lifting, running, learning how to defend themselves. They basically ate, slept, and breathed all of this. It shouldn't have come as a surprise to me, but sitting here watching them it did.

Marvel and Glimmer gave me a different vibe. Not necessarily a safer one, I never felt safe around them, but they weren't as intimidating as Cato and Clove. Marvel was always joking with Glimmer about how he was going to kill each person differently. Some were quick deaths, but he somehow found it more exciting to liven things up with different tributes he had watched during training. Glimmer on the other hand was the complete opposite. She found delight in killing sure, but she would rather watch another person do it. It goes against everything I believe in.

"Clove! Come on let's go I see smoke!" Cato's husky voice made me look away from Glimmer.

"Do you need us?" Marvel spoke up.

"Nah man, you guys chill here Clove and I got this." Cato shook his head and followed behind Clove into the forest.

After a few minutes of silence I decided some tension needed to be broken. Even if I was scared out of my mind to be with the careers, Marvel and Glimmer weren't as bad to be around.

"So, do you guys have a plan? This alliance has to end at some point right?" It was merely a question, but the looks I got from them were anything but friendly or acceptable.

"Nope, no plan. Oh wait.. yeah I have one lover boy.. it's called- oh gosh what's the word I'm looking for Glimmer?" Marvel cocked his head to the side looking questingly at Glimmer.

She laughed before she looked at me. "Killing! We're just gonna kill Peeta that's what this is _all_ about." She smirked and spread her arms out looking all around the river area we were at.

Marvel and Glimmer continued to laugh hysterically while I looked down at my hands in embarrassment. I do not understand these people. Do they not get why we are being put here in this arena? After 75 years of this 'sacrifice,' do they know why they are being offered up as sheep for the slaughter?

"Ha, right. Sorry I am new to this whole career concept." I wanted to be as friendly as possible with them.

"Well, let us show you the ropes." That was when Marvel got up and pulled me to my feet.

"Pick up your spear, you're killing our dinner." He lead the way into the forest before he turned around to look at me and Glimmer. "Oh and if we happen to come across your girl or say any other tribute for that matter I call dibs on the kill." He smirked before continuing.

I could hear Glimmer's short peals of laughter behind me at Marvel's comment. I shook it off and continued to walk further through the forest. Marvel stopped us when he spotted a squirrel sniffing the ground.

He got closer to me and said, "You see the squirrel?" I shook my head before he continued. "Pull up your spear and line it up with your left eye. Shoot near the heart, that will make death immediate." He spoke slowly and quietly at my side.

I did as he said and overshot by a few feet, the squirrel skittered away. "Not bad, try a few practice shots at the tree."

I threw it a few times as Marvel and Glimmer helped me adjust my arm this way or tilt my head that way. After a good half hour they helped me considerably and before I knew it all three of us were laughing as we walked back to the river bed even if we didn't have any dinner.

Our laughing was cut short by the sight of an extra person sitting at the edge of the river with Cato and Clove.

"What the hell is this?" Glimmer's voice shot up.

Cato looked up and looked back down at his food before speaking, "Meet the male from district 3.. he's going to be helping us with a few things when we get back to our base camp."

I looked at Marvel and Glimmer and was just as astounded as they were. Cato not killing someone? Clove resisting the urge to throw a knife into this boys chest? There was a sudden shift in these games, one I didn't feel until now. Everything was changing and this alliance was getting too big. If I didn't come through on finding Katniss soon I had a feeling Cato wouldn't have any problem killing me off.

Here we go.


	5. Chapter 5

_HI EVERYONE! So, this is the longest chapter I think I've ever written. I really hope you enjoy, because this was one of my favorite parts to write about. Please continue to review I love your input :) Enjoy!_

"She has no idea the effect she has." Those words jumble around in my head over and over. The bright stars do nothing for me as I lay by the fire tonight. My spear is long forgotten as it lays next to me. I put my hands together and lay them over my stomach.

Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Marvel and the boy from district 3 all sleep silently around the fire. I tilt my head to look at the flames. Flashes of the tribute parade work their way into my head. Her soft hand against mine. The beautiful smile she had on her face. The hope that seemed to surround her as the the flames licked behind her was magnifying that night.

That tightening feeling reached my chest again and I clutched at the spot it hurt most. I needed to save her. It was tempting to just get up and walk away from the careers. I was, however, getting along better with them. Cato and I had a good banter going back and forth most times when the days were dull and the tributes were hidden. It seemed like we'd been in the arena for a month, but it had only been four days. I wasn't sure how long my life would be sparred, but I clung onto that hope.

Every so often when we were just sitting and not talking, I evaluated my thoughts. How was I going to save Katniss? How was I going to stay alive long enough to do this? Was I convincing the careers that I was on their side? The most important question that crossed me was am I still the Peeta that left District 12? Every time I asked that question it was always the same answer. Yes. The games were changing us all, but a part of me was still rooted in the fact that as long as I kept my morals things were going to turn out ok.

I rolled over on my left side, letting the remaining heat from the fire burn my back. A few raindrops fell from the sky and that's when my strongest memory hit me. The burnt bread, the slap on my face from my mother, and the desperate look she had in her eyes. My resolve melted away the moment I connected eyes with her. This little girl with the two braids and red dress was suddenly sitting in front of me. A warm smile played at her lips. Heat flushed my cheeks and that was when I threw the loaf of bread.

I shook my head. Stay focused Peeta. Cato was the first to wake as the fire burned out and the sun breathed its first breath of the morning. He shook Clove who swished her knife in the air, Cato reacted quick enough to get out her reach. When she rolled over and saw Cato they both started laughing. The laughing woke Glimmer who looked confused at first then threw herself back to the ground, rubbing her eyes and sighing. Marvel seemed to have been up for awhile like I was, so he got up and went to the river to fill up his bottle for the day. I followed him there not expecting to have a conversation with him, but I surprised myself when I started talking.

"Morning."

"Hmmph." Was all he could get out.

I chuckled a little and that's when he looked at me and laughed with me. I have no idea what we were laughing about, but suddenly I was doubled over with pain in my abdomen from the amount of laughing we were doing. Glimmer, Cato, and Clove quickly came to the river darting their eyes up and down the stream looking for danger.

"What's so funny?" Cato spit out.

Marvel and I stopped laughing to look at each other. I suppressed a laugh before Marvel spoke.

"To be honest, I have no idea."

Cato seemed content with that and went back to wake up the district 3 boy.

"You know I wouldn't be laughing if I were you lover boy." Clove whistled in my ear. I had no idea she was so close to me, so the jump I did certainly didn't help me because she started laughing.

Glimmer was close by and started laughing too. Holding her stomach with one hand and pointing a finger at me with her other hand. Marvel started cracking up again and that made me start laughing along with the others. We could hear the quick movement coming from the forest and Cato walked out again.

"What-" he started, clearly fuming "-is so funny?" His teeth were gritted and a vein in his neck was starting to bulge.

I think the best thing for us would've been to stop, but Clove kept laughing and so we all joined in again. Clove pointed at him and she fell back onto the sand that covered the shoreline. Cato tried hard to keep his stoic face together, but a few laughs came out of him in the end. It was an out of body experience to be laughing with the three people who had the upper hand in this game. It was the first time since I walked onto that stage in district 12, that I truly felt content and removed from the tragedy and death happening around us.

Our happiness didn't last long because a loud buzzing sound stopped our laughs. We all looked around and suddenly saw a dark mass heading toward us.

"RUN!" Cato screamed. We just made it into the forest when the swarm hit our spot we were at minutes before. We continued to run, periodically checking behind us to still see the swarm following us.

"What are they?" Marvel screamed to Cato in the front.

"Not sure, but they don't look safe." Cato quickly answered.

"I don't think the game makers enjoyed our laughing." Clove breathed out.

"Where are we going?" I dared to ask.

"Nowhere... just running away man." Cato yelled in front of me.

"Hey what happened to that boy from district 3?" Glimmer screamed.

Cato stopped and we all ran into each other. The swarm took a sharp left turn before veering its way toward the sky. I caught a quick glimpse of them. Trackerjackers.

"NO!" Cato screamed, a few birds flying away from the nearby trees at the sound of his scream.

"What?" I asked holding my side attempting to catch my breath.

"He ran, he's gone. Who was supposed to be watching him?" He screamed looking at each of us, a murderous look in his eyes.

"Uh, Cato you were." Clove spoke quietly. Whoa. Clove scared of Cato? Talk about change.

Cato opened his mouth before closing it. "We will get him back."

We walked for a few miles trying to get our bearings straight and finally got back to the riverbed. I wasn't paying attention because I was in the back, but I heard Cato whoop. I started running with them trying to pick up on what they were saying. That was when my heart dropped.

"Come here girl on fire!" Cato trilled.

"Let's get her Cato!" Clove joined in.

I was behind Glimmer and Marvel and they just sneered at each other. I gripped the spear in my hand. This was it, this was the moment I was working for. I hope Haymitch had my back on this.

We finished running only when we go to a tree. I suppressed a smile. Of course Katniss would climb the tree. I noticed Cato running to the trunk of the tree as Katniss climbs further. Cato only reaches a foot up the tree before snapping a small branch and falling to the ground. Glimmer tries next, taking an arrow out of her bag and placing it in the bow. Of course Glimmer misses and that's when I hear Katniss laugh. I snort with her, the careers are too wrapped up in getting her to notice my laughter.

"Why don't you use the sword?" Katniss' hoarse voice reaches us.

Cato is the first to look back at me, the others soon follow.

"Why don't we just wait her out? She has to come down at some point, either that or starve herself?" It's the only logical thing to do I think.

Cato shakes his head. "Alright."

We build a fire and I rest against the trunk of a nearby tree. Glimmer is assigned lookout for the night. I almost volunteer for it, but I know that I'd just let Katniss leave if anything were to happen. I find it hard to sleep so I sit against the tree and look up at her. She seems to be doing ok. It's hard to tell from here, but I am just happy to be this close to her. One step closer Peeta.

My last thought is Katniss taking the loaf of bread before I am enveloped in darkness and drift off.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the long wait guys.. coming up on finals week here at school! However, here is chapter 6! Enjoy!_

"AHHHHHHH!" Scream after scream came. It took me a few seconds to register what was going on and that's when the first sting came.

Water was all I could think. Get to water.

"To the lake! To the lake!" screamed someone.

I ran into tree after tree, feeling another sting, running into someone. Everyone headed toward the lake until they saw me veer right and slip into the pond. I submerged myself underneath the surface of the water as the others joined me. The sounds of screams were diluted until I pushed myself back up for air.

"Trackerjackers." I heard a male say, must've been Cato.

He was still recovering in the water and that's when I knew this was my only chance. I had to make sure Katniss got away because I had the feeling she was behind this somehow. I lifted myself out of the water and grabbed my spear that I dropped at the edge of the pond. I started running faster and faster.

"HEY! Where's Lover Boy going?" Cato screamed.

Crap. Go faster Peeta. I finally reached the clearing where everything just happened and there she was kneeling near a grotesque looking body. I had no idea who it was, but that didn't matter. I stared at her and shook my head.

"What are you still doing here?" She stares back at me her arrow aimed at me, but swerving it around seemingly in a drunken state. I momentarily think of Haymitch, but return back to the present as I see Katniss still looking at me. I can hear footsteps coming closer. Katniss needs to get out of here.

"Are you mad?" I move closer to her and shove the shaft of the spear near her stomach. "Get up! Get up! Run! Run!" She looks at me confused and that's when Cato crashes through the trees, thrashing his sword through the leaves. I turn to look at Cato fear in my eyes as he struggles to focus on Katniss. I swivel back around ready to shove her out of harm's way, but she is already making her way out of the area thankfully.

"WHAT THE HELL!" screams Cato. Clove, and Marvel reach us out of breath and clearly stung, dripping wet.

Marvel rushes to the grotesque looking body that Katniss was near just moments before. Must've been Glimmer. I frown and turn to Clove.

"Did you let her go lover boy?" Clove screams next to Cato.

"We seriously thought you were on our side with this? So it must be true. You must really love her." Cato declared.

"Well Peeta Mellark looks like it's time to get rid of you for good."

Things started coming into view one after the other. The first loaf of bread I ever made. The first cake I was able to frost. The first time I decorated a cake. The smell of the dough. The grey eyes of Katniss. The smile of my dad. Was this what death meant? That whole 'my life flashing before my eyes' statement?

Clove advanced toward me with one of her knives, but Cato was more eager. As I backed up into a tree I dropped my spear and that's when Cato stabbed me with his sword. I had no idea exactly where he got me, but it felt like my left leg. The numbing sensation that followed was welcoming. I wasn't feeling much pain and started to run and that's when the fire hit me. My left hand dropped to my thigh as I was still running. When I pulled my hand back to my face all I could see was red.

Not good, not good.

I kept running and periodically looked over my shoulder. No one was coming thankfully, the careers had to be trying to recover from the trackerjacker venom. My spear was long gone and now in the possession of one of them. I heard two cannons go off as I hit the edge of the river. I sat down by the edge, catching my breath and trying not to look at my leg. I knew it was bad. I knew it hurt like hell, but the last thing I wanted to do was attempt to treat it.

I dragged my way along the river until sparkles hit my vision. I swipe my hand around trying to get rid of them. When I looked at my hands both were covered in blood, it's dripping off my fingers and falling to the sand before turning purple and oozing all over the spot I sit at. I shriek and stand up. Suddenly the oozing below me becomes lava and the fire I am feeling in my leg is nothing compared to what I'm feeling underneath my feet.

This must be the trackerjacker venom. I know I have to get to a safe place. I continue to trudge along the river bank fighting off my worst nightmares and dragging my wounded leg along the rocks. I finally collapse near a boulder and pull a few of the trackerjacker stings out of me. That's when the ants start attacking me and eventually I feel to tired to fight and lay down, letting the ants consume me.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you guys so much for subscribing to this story. I know it has been A LONG time since I updated and I apologize for that. I was extremely busy with finals, but now I a done with finals and my first year of college! WOOOOO! Which means more frequent updates so here is the long awaited chapter 7..._

Chapter 7

Nightmare after nightmare came. Every possible fear the venom could fin in my brain it found and brought to the front of my mind. I remember spiders, lots and lots of spiders crawling all over me. The ants were unbearable as they crawled on top of the spiders and the purple goo that surrounded me. I tried to hold on knowing that there was an end to this all.

When my eyes finally opened, and the sun was reaching its peak over the tree line, I knew it was over. I stretched and moved my muscles around and that's when a new pain hit me. My hand instinctively went to the source of the pain and that's when Cato's voice reached me from a distant memory.

_"We seriously thought you were on our side with this? So it must be true. You must really love her."_

My skin made contact with the cut and when I dared to look down I immediately regretted it. My pants were stained in my dried blood and the cut was deeply infected. I scooted on my bottom toward the edge of the river doing the only thing I thought would make it better. The water felt good and soon I was splashing it all over me.

There was a crash somewhere near the edge of the woods and I didn't have much time to think before someone rushed out from the forest. I knew I had to hide so I painfully made my way behind the large boulder that was my refuge for the past few days. Peaking my eyes over the top of the rock I saw a small girl, and suddenly I was taken back to the training center.

It was a rough day for Katniss and I, the second day of training. We were trying so hard to put on this front and laugh at each other's stories. I was enjoying her company, but I could easily tell the last thing she wanted to before going in the arena was become best friends with her district partner; one she knew she had to kill or be killed in oder to win. I didn't blame her, but as I was waiting for her to finish her first throw of the spear training spot we were in I noticed a little girl peering around a beam. I turned to Katniss with a small smile playing on my face.

"I think we have a shadow." She throws her spear and turns around taking in her frame. I let her keep looking knowing she is deeply lost in thought and grab a spear taking my turn. Wow am I bad at that. After I finish I turn back to Katniss.

"I think her name's Rue." She turns back to me and looks me in the eyes, I can tell she is thinking of her little sister Prim who is about the same size as Rue. She continues to stare before speaking. "What can we do about it?"

Oh, good old Katniss trying to make some meaning out of every situation. I simply reply, "nothing to do. Just making conversation." That day really was a lot easier than the first, but still quite a feat talking to the girl I've loved for so long.

I am brought out of my memory when I spot a few uniquely shaped leaves surrounding the boulder I am hiding behind. Looking around I see Rue is no longer here and quickly pull the leaves out from their place by the boulder. When I move, the pain in my leg shoots straight through the rest of my body. I take a look around and notice this is not too bad of a place to be. Water, shelter, and I am sure I can make some good camouflage out of the leaves and dirt I am surrounded by.

I move to lay down again and no that this is where I must stay. I am far away from the careers and my leg is not going to heal unless Haymitch sends me a sponsor gift and I know that won't happen because I made a deal with him a few days before the tribute interviews. Katniss is going to win, even if I die trying.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"_Are you sure you want to do this Peeta?" _

"_More than anything."_

I played the conversation between Haymitch and I over and over in my head every day since I was restricted to my spot near the river. I wasn't sure how long I had been here, but I made sure I counted each sunset. By my count there have been at least four since I first could remember clearly. After Rue left the day the hallucinations ended, I found myself smashing up leaves and turning myself into a giant pile of mud and grass.

A memory pulls at the edge of my brain and I smirk remembering my own joke. It was during training that Katniss and I found ourselves at the camouflage station after an hour of tying knots. I was genuinely enjoying myself and the trainer who was head of the station seems to be reveling in my skills. I notice Katniss staring at the intricate design I created on my arm, but then some emotion flickers across her face.

"It's lovely. If only you could frost someone to death."

I quickly laugh and think of a great one liner.

"Don't be so superior. You can never tell what you'll find in the arena. Say it's actually a gigantic cake-" and that was when she stopped me.

As I lay there camouflaged in my creation I can't help but laugh at the irony. _If only you could see me now Katniss, _I think. More time passes on and I find myself drifting in and out of sleep. I have lost feeling in almost all of my limbs because I haven't moved a single part of my body in almost a week. So, with nothing to do but lay here until the cut in my leg kills me I think. One of the first events I thought about was reaping day.

I had already been up for hours, mindlessly kneading some dough in the bakery. My thoughts were all over the place today. My dad came into the kitchen and began his morning routine before placing a sheet of cookies in front of me. I stopped kneading the dough and looked at him. His face went from stoic and business-like to sad and upset in a matter of seconds. My dad was the only one in my family who really understood me and knew exactly how I was feeling just by looking at me.

He placed his huge hand on my shoulder before saying, "son it's going to be ok." He squeezed gently before turning back around to finish up his work. I lightly frosted the cookies and set them on display, knowing full well no one was going to come in and buy them. I peered outside and felt a shiver go down my spine; there was not a soul in sight in district 12.

After finishing my work I put on the nice clothes my mom had laid out for me on my bed. The usual gray button down shirt and tan pants that every other boy wore in district 12 for reaping day. Lunch was quiet and I was thankful for the silence and as we finished my father lead the way to the town square. My dad quickly gave me a side hug and my mother simply kept her stare forward. I took a deep breath before I signed in and was met by a rough peacekeeper putting me into a row of sixteen year old boys.

After the usual speech from the mayor a flamboyant and flashy Capitol citizen whose name was apparently Effie Trinket began to draw the names. I vividly remember my heart beating so fast I could hear it pounding in my ears. That only added to the fact that I had just heard an Everdeen be called. I wasn't quite sure if it was Prim or Katniss because I was so distracted by my heartbeat, but when I looked toward the stage I could hear Katniss screaming her sisters name.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

I never took my eyes off the back of Katniss' head as Effie stumbled over her words before declaring Katniss the tribute. It's then that I saw Gale walk toward Prim and Katniss before picking up a crying Prim. Any other day I would've envied Gale, he was Katniss' best friend and was able to spend hours with her in the woods, but that day I sympathized with him. Gale's best friend was going into the arena and there was nothing he or anyone else could do about it.

Effie had Katniss introduce herself and when no one wanted to clap for Katniss I pushed my hand into the air and gave her the district's three-finger salute. A few others had started it and eventually the entire area had caught on. I barely had time to think before I heard Effie's annoyingly high pitched voice say, "Peeta Mellark!"

No. No way. There is no way that this is happening. My heartbeat quickened as boys moved around me, easily making path from where I stood to the stage. I numbly moved toward it trying with all of my strength not to cry. When I made it on stage and no one volunteered for me all I could think about was Katniss standing next to me.

After saying goodbye to my family, I said goodbye to home and as I lay here covered in mud and grass I can only hope that the memory I have of reaping day will slowly fade away. Even if it was the day Katniss truly remembered who I was. That day lead me here, to this stupid arena, witnessing these horrible deaths of children, and losing everything I believed in. The stupid hunger games. At that moment I thought of my dad and quietly said out loud, "no dad it isn't going to be ok."


End file.
